


Why you don’t want me

by Shenchih



Series: Why don’t you kiss me [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kalex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 23:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20825378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shenchih/pseuds/Shenchih
Summary: 這是Why don't you kiss me的第二篇，不是續篇，是一個全新的故事，但脈絡卻是一樣的，所以我把它歸在同一系列。確認新關係的一個禮拜後，事情悄悄的變化著，日常的依偎持續進行著，但每當Alex想更進一步時，Kara總是找藉口逃脫，Alex不禁懷疑Kara對她並不是情人間的那種愛，為了Kara，她必須忍痛分手?!Enjoy it :)





	Why you don’t want me

Kara 將門把轉開，一進門，她便感受到一股詭譎氣氛。

黑暗中，搜尋門邊的電燈開關，按下，客廳亮了起來，而有個人垂頭喪氣地坐在客廳的沙發上，不發一語 ，Kara 一邊注視著她，一邊則安靜的關上門，拉下自己肩膀上的背帶，將包包放置於桌面上，然後，向她靠近，充滿疑問的叫著「Alex?」

沙發上的人毫無動靜，好像沒有聽到，Kara 再一次的嘗試，依舊沒有任何回應，直到Kara 坐到了她的身邊，手搭上她的背，Alex沒有看她，但聲音緩緩傳來，「我真的不知道我們怎麼了，但我再也不能假裝我們之間什麼事都沒有」

沒頭沒尾的開場白，讓Kara 腦袋充滿問號，表情更是不知所以，「蛤？」

「我們，還是恢復到之前的關係吧⋯」依舊沒有看她.....

「什麼之前的關係？」Kara 皺著眉頭問，她覺得她不喜歡Alex 接下來的談話。

「⋯姐妹，家人，朋友，知己，你想怎麼怎麼叫都行，也許，對我們來說，這樣比較好⋯。」終於，Alex 抬起了頭，直愣愣的望進她最愛的眼睛，還是一樣的清澈，既然你不想做壞人，那就讓我來吧！

一瞬間，Kara 先是當機了幾秒鐘，接著，她才意識到Alex 話中的意思，激動又不敢置信的瞪大雙眼看著Alex 「什麼？！」沉默只一會兒，接著便是一陣劈哩啪啦的言語「為⋯為什麼？，我不懂，對誰好，我們不是才剛開始沒多久不是嗎？難道你跟我說的一切都是假的，你騙我，你之前說的一切都是騙我的？你愛上別人了？」激動的Kara 一瞬間，眼眶濕潤、鼻子通紅，音調破碎的胡亂的說了一堆指控，她以為她了解Alex，但突如其來的分手宣言，讓單純的外星女孩怎個人都亂了，她現在已經無法思考，幸福結束的這麼突然，她不能接受。

她們明明好好的，不是嗎？

聽著Kara 的指控，好像是自己做錯了什麼事，可是明明她才是無法投入的那個人，不是嗎？可是從Kara的表情或是言語， Alex 都感受到了她的心碎，她有些疑惑，難不成是自己想錯了嗎？ 

「我沒有，我說的都是⋯都是我的內心話，我是真的想和你在一起，但自從我們在一起之後，我們的關係卻沒有變得更好，甚至比之前還差，明明我們就是情侶，我們卻沒有情侶的樣子，你⋯似乎，我不想要強迫你做你不想做的事」

「什麼意思？」

「⋯」

「Alex?」

「你不想要我⋯」

「當然沒有！」

「有！就是有！」為什麼她還不承認？Alex 突然激動起來，Kara 被這麼一吼，身體瑟縮了一下。

Alex 知道自己嚇到她了，深呼吸一會兒，平靜自己的情緒，以平靜的口吻道，「我只是⋯我，我不知道⋯我們在一起三個月了！但我們沒有任何的⋯」Alex 臉紅了，「我知道，我們的關係改變了，從姐妹變成了情人，這需要一點時間適應，但是，三個月了，Kara ！三個月來我們沒有任何親密接觸，連接吻的次數用手指頭都數的出來，這不是一個鐵錚錚的證據嗎？你不愛我，你在勉強自己接受我。」

不是說Alex 需要那方面來證明她們之間的愛，只是這太不正常了，談戀愛的前三個月不應該是熱戀期，每天如膠似漆，每晚都筋疲力盡的，然後早上看見你的戀人在你的懷裡醒來，再給她輕輕一吻，也許不小心過頭，引發更多的自然反應，然後⋯咳咳⋯她真的沒有過多期待，不就是期待一般熱戀中的情侶會做的事，但這一切，完全沒有發生。

Kara 也跟著臉紅了，她當然知道Alex 指的是什麼，她何嘗不想，但，她不能，「你知道我是愛你的。」Kara 希望Alex 知道這個事實。

對於沒有任何立足點的愛的宣言，Alex 回答「我知道你愛我，但可能你搞錯了，你對我不是戀人之間的愛，哪有不會親吻另一半的情人？」Alex自嘲的對自己說，「我應該早就知道的，你⋯從來都沒有主動過，剛開始我們一起時，我一定是高興的昏了頭，我才沒有發現到，我吻你的時候，身體整個都是僵硬的，還會微微的顫抖⋯後來，你總是巧妙的避開⋯」Alex 眼神暗了下去，她不敢看Kara ，她覺得自己對不起Kara ，強迫做了她不願意的事，透明的液體似乎慢慢累積，停留在眼眶的下緣，Alex 頓了一下，整理自己的情緒後，深吸一口氣後，低著頭堅強的繼續說「我⋯對不起，我只顧我自己，沒考慮到你的感受，自從跟你在一起之後，我太沉浸在我自己喜悅的心情以至於忽略了你身體所透露出來的訊息，我忘了你是多麼善良的一個人，寧願委屈自己也不願看我難過，但是，愛情不是⋯不應該是這樣的，這樣是行不通的，你不用因為我喜歡你，就跟我在一起，你可以拒絕我，你不用因為顧慮我而勉強你自己，我們⋯可以停止現在的關係⋯⋯我應該早點發現的，你對我沒有相同的感覺」

「不，不不，不，不是這樣的⋯」Kara 受到Alex 的指控，連忙為自己辯解，不希望Alex 誤會自己對她的感情，看著Alex 自責的眼光時，她的心揪了一下

「我⋯」就在Kara 要解釋之際，Alex 又插話說「我可以接受你不愛我，但我不能接受欺騙，我想了很久，我覺得我們還是，分手吧！趁著一切都只是剛開始，我們也⋯什麼事都還沒發生，我還可以，說服自己，回到我們之前的關係⋯」Alex的心狠狠的抽了一下， 從來沒有想到她會提出分手，她明明是這麼愛著，但為了Kara ⋯她必須放手。

Kara 被Alex 的想法震驚到了，她只能傻傻的被指控，又無法為自己辯駁，她不知道該從何說起，她為自己帶給Alex 的不安愧疚，但同時也被Alex 的話給激怒了，Alex 怎麼可以懷疑自己對她的感情？還有，分手兩個字，Alex 怎麼可以這麼的輕易說出口，她怎麼可以放棄她！自己的心都要碎了，她紅著眼眶，反擊Alex。 

「你覺得我會搞不清楚自己的感情嗎？如果你感受不到我愛妳，那我還有什麼話好說？」

「你說你愛我，但你甚至不讓我碰你！」Alex 感受到Kara 的怒氣，但，她也被Kara 的話給激怒了。

「你⋯你怎麼可以因為我不吻你或不碰你就說我不愛你，難道你所謂的愛就那麼膚淺嗎？」Kara 也有點急了，聲量提高，難道，愛的表現只有這樣的表達方式嗎？Alex 沒看見其他地方的嗎？

Alex 苦笑的搖搖頭，「當然不是，事實是，我們在之前的關係當中已經很親密了，而現在，我們是情侶，Kara，我會想要牽你的手，我會想要吻你，我會想要更進一步的⋯」Alex 嚥了一下口水「探索你，我對你有慾望，但你似乎對我一點興趣都沒有，你不想更進一步，這樣不就維持姐妹關係就好了嗎？我不知道你為什麼要答應和我在一起⋯」

「你以為我不想嗎？你這個笨蛋！」打斷Alex 的話，Kara大聲的說出，霎時間臉上浮上兩朵紅霞，她把臉撇向一邊，在Alex 面前承認自己的渴望，還是很害羞。

第一次聽到Kara 說出想要自己的言論，Alex 愣住了，好一會兒才說「但是你⋯」

Kara 深呼吸一口氣，低著頭，玩弄自己的手指，「我只是⋯我只是怕你受傷⋯」

「受傷？」滿臉疑惑的看著Kara 

Kara 低吼一聲，肩膀垮下，沮喪的說「你跟我告白的時候，我們接吻了，⋯然後我們停止了，因為我差點把你的骨頭捏碎了，你疼痛的叫了一聲！還有一次，我撞到你，你流鼻血了，記得嗎？」想到著，Kara還是有點心疼Alex 。

Alex 點點頭，那是Kara 少數回應過的幾次⋯她怎麼可能會忘記。

第一次⋯發生在Alex 告白後的那一刻

那是她們之間第一個吻，她自然是忘不了的，她記得Kara 的嘴唇是那麼的柔軟，是那麼的甜美，接觸的瞬間帶給她的衝擊，她的腦袋只得嗡嗡作響，無法思考，她只想一直吻著Kara ，身體卻本能的貼著Kara ，環抱著她，傾盡她所有，她把Kara 逼到了牆邊，將她鎖在自己與牆的中間，讓她無路可退。

輕柔的吻開始轉變激烈，Alex 自然的伸出舌頭，描繪著Kara 的唇型，Kara 在一陣驚慌失措下，輕易讓Alex 攻城掠地，柔軟的物體侵入她的口中，來不及反抗，便被纏住了小舌，Alex 強勢的掠奪她口中的美好，Kara 完全跟不上她的節奏，任由Alex 予取予求，Kara 需要穩定自己，原本抵在牆邊的手，只能向前移動，狠狠的抓住Alex 腰間。

突然， 一陣呻吟，Kara 被嚇到鬆口了手，Alex 被迫拉開和Kara 的距離，臉上表情似乎有些痛苦。

時間停滯了一會兒，Kara 才驚覺自己剛剛不小心用力過猛，「啊⋯對不起，我不是故意的，你沒事吧？」

疼痛讓她稍稍恢復了理智，她看著眼前的金髮尤物，一臉愧疚的表情，都不知道是因為害羞還是羞愧，她的臉像是煮熟的蝦子，紅通通的，可愛極了！

Alex 伸出手撫上她的臉頰，拇指在輕輕來回著摩挲，微笑著，對著她搖搖頭，「該對不起的是我，對不起，我⋯控制不了，你太美了，而且，我一直在想像親吻你是什麼樣子，真的是⋯天啊！我怎麼這麼幸運的擁有你。」Kara 承受不住Alex 的話語，低下頭，不知道自己的臉到底紅成怎樣的程度，Alex 手放在她的下巴，讓她面對自己，深情款款的對著她說「我愛妳！」

「我也愛妳！」她們再次輕輕一吻後相視而笑，眼中耀眼的光芒，映在彼此眼底。

當天晚上，她們躺在Kara 的床上，面對面，眼神充滿對彼此的愛意，臉上掛著止不住的笑容，她們相擁而眠。

另一次，發生在一個禮拜後。

她們一起窩在沙發上看電視，彼此隔著約一個拳頭的距離，分享著同一條毯子，Alex 被她女朋友散發出的香氣勾走了魂，忍不住一直撇向旁邊精緻的側臉，小巧的耳朵上掛著一副裝飾用的眼鏡，四方型玻璃被圈在黑色框中，像個傻傻的書呆子，她美麗深邃的藍色雙眼隱藏在底下，很少被人發現它的魅力，Alex 是少數幸運的人，順著高挺的鼻下來是一抹赭紅，Alex 想起她不久前曾品嚐的美好，心跳漏了一拍，大力的咽了口水，她的呼吸開始有點不勻。

Kara 發現Alex 的心跳突然砰砰砰跳動的厲害，想轉過頭來詢問發生什麼事，卻見到她的對象目光鎖在自己的特定區域，Kara 瞬間明白了什麼，白皙的脖子上了一層粉色，快速的蔓延至臉頰，她感覺到Alex 越來越靠近，最後，她們的唇再度湊在一起，Kara 瞬間喪失所有的思考能力，自從上一次的吻，Kara 的內心就有一股熊熊火焰無法抑制，她不知道原來那是對Alex 的渴望，直到再度吻上Alex ，她只依著本能回應著Alex 的吻，雙手貼上Alex 的腰，順勢往上攀升，將她拉的更近，她想要更多，更多。

化被動為主動的她，準備將Alex 推倒於沙發上，卻因為過於迫切，撞到了她，又是一聲驚呼，Kara 隨即退開，而Alex 的鼻子流下了一道鮮紅。

「阿⋯Alex，對不起⋯我」Kara 連忙將她的頭往後仰，靠在沙發的椅背上。

「都是我的錯」

「⋯沒事的，我猜，這是我不專心看電視，一直偷看妳所得到的懲罰」Alex 面對天花板，一手捂著自己的鼻子，另一手在沙發上摸索，最後牽起了Kara ，拇指在她的關節來回撫摸，試圖用玩笑的方式減輕她女朋友的罪惡感，不過，如果這是親吻Kara 必須受的附加傷害，她甘願。

Kara 的嘴角被Alex 的玩笑話微微牽動，但表情還是充滿愧疚。

「好了，別再那副表情了，額頭上的皺紋會越來越多喔！」Kara 小聲咕噥的才不會三個字被Alex 聽到，她笑了笑，接著說「我真的沒事，如果妳真的想做些什麼事補償我，過來，過來抱著我吧。」她鬆口Kara 的手，雙手展開，呈一個大字型，Kara 自然的靠了過去，將頭埋在她的肩膀和脖子的凹槽，手環著她的腰，聽著她微快的心跳，小小聲的「對⋯不起」

Alex 的手在Kara 金色的頭髮中上下移動，並在髮際送上一吻，溫柔的說「別責怪自己了，我真的沒事，好嗎？比起來，DEO訓練時受的傷都比這個嚴重。」Kara 沒有再回話，只是把Alex 又抱的更緊了些，但她的心裡卻無法釋懷。

之後，事情慢慢起了變化。

剛開始還沒什麼特別感覺，但慢慢的Alex也查覺到事情的異樣，她開始留意她們相處時Kara的一舉一動，她們之間一切都好，一樣的親暱，但當Alex 想更進一步時，Kara總是找藉口離開，就算勉強留了下來，她緊繃的肢體也讓Alex 無法繼續下去，這讓Alex明白了一件事－Kara不想和她有任何的親密行為，從什麼時候開始的呢？她討厭嗎？可是之前....難道，她只是在配合自己？開始胡思亂想的Alex，從堅定的相信Kara愛她，漸漸的也不免開始懷疑，畢竟在這樣的情況下，很難說服自己，Kara身體語言早早說明了一切，只是自己不願意承認。Alex 默默的想著。

親吻是多麼美妙的一件事，吻上Alex 更是世界上最美好的事，感受著那雙骨感、纖柔的手指的撫觸，但現在每當Alex 吻上自己時，Kara 卻無法享受這樣的美好。她不斷的提醒自己不能沈醉於其中，她握緊拳頭，壓抑自己回應的慾望，但有時實在是太難抗拒，最後，都險些發生意外，每一次都在Kara 的道歉中結束。為了避免這樣的情況再度發生，後來，Kara 會巧妙的躲開，或藉故離去，逃出Alex 充滿愛意的眼神。

「我只是不知道該怎麼做，在你的注視之下，我變得不像我，每次，你吻我的時候，我感覺⋯我快要爆炸了，那些滿溢的情感，我失去了我的判斷力我的控制力，我，甚至思考不了任何事情，我只想一直吻你，想傾注我的情感去親吻我愛的人！但是，我不能.....因為，我是氪星人，我沒有想到因為黃色太陽得到的額外力量，成了我們之間的阻礙，我甚至沒有意識到我使出的力量⋯我不想冒著傷害到你的風險，我⋯」Kara 向Alex 坦言她的擔憂，她太在意自己的問題，而忽略了Alex 的心情，她不知道她的女朋友是這麼的焦慮不安，而她卻一點都沒發現，她真是失職，還沒說完，就被一責怪的語句匆匆插入，「你這個笨蛋，為什麼你不跟我說？」

「因為你不會在意，你甚至會覺得愚蠢！當你知道後，你可能還會刻意的證明，你知道，你要知道⋯平常要拒絕你已經是一件這麼困難的事了，若你每天都⋯，我知道我會完全無法招架⋯」頭兩句還可以望著Alex 大聲的說，但後面卻卻越來越小聲，說完的同時，Kara 臉上露出了一些粉色，眼神羞赧的望下地板。

不能相信真的是因為這麼一個原因，她真的快要被Kara氣死了，自己在那邊胡思亂想，傷心、掙扎了這麼久，到底是為了什麼啊⋯雖然Kara 也的確說中了她會做的事.......Alex 現在的表情有些微妙，只能大聲喊道「這太愚蠢了！」

「不！這不愚蠢，這對我來說很重要，我不想你受傷，更不想你因為我受傷，你知道我必須多麼的努力克制我自己嗎？」

「明明你就可以不壓抑的」Alex小聲的咕噥著，但全被耳力甚佳的氪星人聽見了，她接著說「平常，我可以很好的控制我的力量，但是，當我面對你的時候，一切都不同了，光是一個吻，我就已經失去所有的理智，更不用說⋯呃，你知道的，我不敢想像，我會失控到什麼地步」

Kara 常常獨自的思考著，這只是最基本的一個吻，如果⋯事情再更深入一層呢？噢！她心底深處的又開始蠢蠢欲動，她知道她渴望，她期待，但同時她也恐懼，好幾次了！她甚至沒有意識到自己失去了控制，她只是想要碰觸她所愛的人啊！卻是一件這麼難的事，她必須⋯她不能⋯沒錯，Alex ，她是強壯的，但同時，Alex也太脆弱了，對她而言，在沒有信心掌控自己的情況下，她不能對Alex 有任何進一步的行為，她只能克制自己。

聽Kara 這麼一說，Alex的雙頰潮紅，心裡泛起一股甜蜜，可是，一旦了解Kara 的無奈，越想越覺得無地自容，突然又一副愧疚，泫然欲泣的望著眼前這個笨蛋。 Alex 的心思變化得太快，Kara 無法捉摸，但這樣的表情可完完全全的看在眼裡，輕問道「怎麼了？」

「對不起，我⋯我果然是只想著自己的笨蛋，完全沒有考慮到你的心情，只沈浸在自己的情緒裡，以為你不愛我，卻沒有想過，你有自己的苦衷，我真是⋯我真是個笨蛋⋯⋯」Alex 越想越羞愧，「我還懷疑你對我的感情，我真的⋯對不起讓你受委屈了，這樣的我，還有資格跟這麼美好的你在一起嗎？」充滿水光的雙眸，沾濕了睫毛，眼角閃著一抹晶亮。

Kara 抹去她眼角剛形成的淚水，不讓她有機會滑落，她不忍見到Alex 哭泣。 她搖搖頭，「是我的錯，讓你不安了，沒能早點跟你說，我一樣，我沒有考慮到你的心情，也許你有這樣的想法是正常的，沒有我才要擔心，你不愛我呢！」Kara為她帶給Alex 強烈的不安全感而道歉，她們是一對剛建立關係的普通的情侶，感情上，還很脆弱的，她必須說清楚，給Alex 足夠的信心，接著把她的下巴抬起，對著那褐色眼珠深情，赤裸的告白，「聽著，我愛你，永遠都不要懷疑這一點好嗎？你想要我的心情，跟我想要你的心情是一樣的，我只是⋯我不想你受傷」

Alex 感受到她被Kara 滿滿的愛包圍，破涕為笑，用力的點頭「知道了，我知道了」

見到Alex 重拾了笑容，Kara 也鬆了口氣，解決了Alex 的疑慮，那接著換她了。「那你以後不能再質疑我對你的愛，也不能再提分手⋯我的心很受傷的，有什麼事，我們都一起解決，好嗎？」拉著Alex 的手抵在她的胸口心臟處，配上楚楚可憐的樣子，叫人不忍拒絕。

「對不起，我只是想做出對你最好的選擇」

「答應我，永遠都別放棄我好嗎？你是我最重要的人，我不能沒有妳」Alex無時無刻都在為她著想，哪怕是分手，也是為了她。她是感動的，但是卻也害怕，Alex有一天真的會捨她而去。

Alex感受到Kara的擔憂，是自己的不對，引起了她的恐慌，是該給Kara 一個安心，握緊她的手，對著她的雙眸認真的說「那你要做好被我纏上的準備，我這一輩子都不會再放手了」聽到Alex的承諾，Kara飄盪的心才穩定了下來，「是阿，我逃不掉了，但我也不想逃，我想牽你的手一直走到最後！」俏皮中帶著深情的回了嘴，並向前抵著Alex 的額頭。

現在兩人彼此相望，眼神中透露出滿滿的愛意，呼吸打在彼此的臉上，周圍溫度慢慢上升。

「Kara ⋯我想吻你，可以嗎？」

「但是⋯ ⋯」

「別擔心，我們慢慢來就好，以你的可以接受的程度，我們可以從一個⋯簡單的吻開始」

說完，偷啄了Kara 的紅潤的雙唇，「你看！」偷襲完，得意的對著Kara 露出整齊潔白的牙齒，被Alex 感染，Kara 也展現了開懷的笑容。

「我愛妳！」

「我也愛妳！」

**Author's Note:**

> 最後，是個人小小的感想，我的文筆不是很好，也沒有飽讀詩書隨意的就能信手捻來寫出一段，所以對於能寫出她們的4篇同人文，對我來說也是滿不可思議一件事，裡面也含有我自己的思想在裡面。我想寫出讓大家的情緒可以跟著文章一起波動，像是欣喜她們一起，抑或是揪心她們分開的情景，可惜，功力不夠，甚至，我也不知道我有沒有掌握到她們的人物特性，但我試圖做到最好，目前為止，我知道文章中有許多不通順、要改進的地方，也望大家多多指教，鞭策、激勵我，讓我能更進步，有機會，我會更努力的。
> 
> 感謝大家不嫌棄我的渣文筆，謝謝閱讀，希望你們喜歡！  
同樣的，希望大家能於底下多多留言，告訴我你們的任何想法，好的、不好的或有什麼要交流的，我會很感謝的，謝謝！


End file.
